Toys
by Galaxy-Defending-Hopeful
Summary: Danny finds some...toys in Tom's room, and decides to pull a prank on him. Harry just think they should kiss, and Dougie is band bitch. Flones, small Pudd, implied sex and band house shenanigans. This is probably the stupidest thing I've ever written, so enjoy it.


**Sorry for my long absence - real life stuff, plus problems with the website. Just to let you know, any multi-chap fics I currently have up are officially on hiatus, but I am hoping to do a lot of oneshots for now! So yes. For kbeto. Flones, Pudd, sexy references.**

* * *

"Oh my god..." Danny's murmur was barely audible to himself, his shock was that strong. The little collection might have been expected in Dougie's room, or maybe even Harry's, but Tom's? No. He'd known him for almost two years and never would he have said that Tom would have this stuff.

It'd all started when Tom had left the band house to go and visit his family, but had phoned Danny after about an hour to ask if he could go into his room, find a bag of presents for his family that he had left behind and go to the local Tesco, where Tom would meet him and collect them. Simple enough. Tom, however, had neglected to tell Danny exactly where the presents were, and now Danny was staring at things that he would rather not see.

Sex toys.

Not even standard sex toys. A whole variety of stuff – cock rings, handcuffs, dildos, vibrators, canes...stuff that Danny didn't even know _were _sex toys, like some kind of self-heating lubricant and a jar of chilli's.

Apparently, Tom wasn't the sweet goody-two shoes that he appeared to be. Before Danny could fully take in the sights before him, his phone began to buzz and he quickly answered it.

"Hello?" he whispered into the phone, eyes still on the odd little collection.

"Hi, Danny!" Tom's laughing voice came down the phone, making Danny blush as he observed the toys. "I just realised – I forgot to tell you where the presents are! They're in a plastic bag under my bed."

Danny forced out a breathy chuckle. "I wondered where they were! Thanks, Tom."

"S'okay, Tom. See ya in a few minutes."

As the phone clicked off, a horrifically evil plan formulated in Danny's mind. A hilarious, but totally wicked plan. Should he do it? Eyes skating over the toys once more, he made a decision.

* * *

Tom always bought things for his family when they visited places for the band. He just saw things that he knew they'd love and bought them, boom. He, like Dougie and Danny, was unused to having this much disposable income, and went a bit crazy.

"This is the last one." he told his family. All four of them were happy, partially from the presents (Tom was very good at buying presents for people) and partially from all of them being together again. Pulling out the wrapped gift, he spotted something at the bottom of the bag which made him cringe hard.

"Do you want me to get rid of that bag when I get rid of this wrapping, love?" his mum asked kindly as his father played with the various musical equipment that Tom had bought for him. Tom flushed pink.

"N-no, mum, it's fine! I need to take it home, don't worry."

Quickly, he lifted it up and stuffed it in his shoulder bag, his fingers closing around it tightly. Had it just slipped in, or had he left it in there somehow? Or maybe...a bubble of anger mixed with amusement rose up his throat when he thought of it, and he knew instantly he was correct. Danny had stumbled across his collection whilst looking for the bag of presents, and had slipped the 'megacockz' dildo in with it. It took all of his strength not to burst out laughing right there. Danny, oh Danny. Before Tom could let himself slip, his entire family pretty much launched themselves at him and enveloped him in a tight hug, allowing him a few seconds to breath out heavily before composing himself. He'd get that bastard back.

* * *

"Hey, guys." Tom calms walked into the living room and flopped down onto the sofa beside Harry and Danny – Dougie was stretched across the other sofa, half-asleep and with a moustache in permanent marker adorning his face.

"Hi, Tom."

"Hey."

"Did'ya have a good time?" Dougie sleepily asked, stretching to crack his back. Tom smiled.

"Yeah, it was nice to see them again – I always forget how good proper meals taste compared to the crap we eat."

Danny didn't allow himself to think that Tom hadn't noticed the dildo, not for one second. The guy had gone to theatre school, and he had no doubts that Tom was just acting.

"It was funny, though – you know I had that bag of presents? I'd forgotten most of what I had gotten them!"

It was coming. Tom was going to say something.

"Oh yeah?"

Tom must have known that he was being boring from the lack of focus towards him, however his next sentence certainly attracted some attention.

"Like I found a dildo in there which I'm pretty sure I don't remember putting in there."

Tom's tone was the same even, flat one as before, but it made Danny flush scarlet anyway. Harry laughed and even Dougie stirred awake, both staring at Tom.

"A _dildo_?" smirked Harry. "Surely you didn't-"

"No, I didn't. Danny did."

There was a moment of silence before Danny had the good sense to jump up and run away, closely followed by Tom. Dougie and Harry followed, watching with amusement as Danny thundered up the stairs, Tom flying after him.

"You're gonna regret that, Jones!" Tom yelled, followed by a taunt from Danny,

"Not a chance, Fletcher!"

Harry sighed from downstairs and turned to Dougie. "They just need to kiss, already."

"What, like us?" Dougie smirked, before pushing his boyfriend up against the stairs and kissing him, Harry trying hard to ignore the drawn on facial hair of his younger boyfriend.

* * *

Two minutes and fifty-three seconds later, Danny was locked in the main bathroom while Tom was hammering hard on the door, the two shouting taunts at each other.

"You're a dirty bastard, Tom – don't think that that dildo was the only thing I found!"

"Yeah, but my parents and sister didn't need to find that out!"

Danny laughed hard as he pressed against the door, keeping it shut with his bodyweight. "You got it out of the bag?"

"No!" Tom spluttered. "But- it's the principle that counts! What if I had? My sister's only twelve!"

Danny chuckled, and Tom decided to give up on the door as a bad job. However, an alternative popped into his head and in a flash he was in the garden. Along the side of the house was an emergency ladder which went to the top of the conservatory. What room was above the conservatory? The bathroom. Swiftly pushing himself up the rusty metal ladder, he crawled through the leaves on top of the conservatory before standing up slowly beside the window. Danny was still in the bathroom, sat on the floor facing the door. As such, he couldn't see Tom, and if he was fast...

"Hey, Danny!" Tom grinned at Danny as soon as he was through the window, before leaping onto the younger man and beginning to mercilessly tickle him.

"Stop!" the strangled yell that Danny emitted made Tom laugh. However, he did heed it, and instead of tickling him climbed on top of him and pinned his wrists down hard.

"So, Danny, do you give up yet?"

Danny squirmed beneath Tom, before suddenly stilling and catching his eye. Tom stared back, and before either could say something crude or stupid, Tom swooped down and kissed Danny, feeling anxiety explode within him as he gently caressed Danny's lips with his own. Danny responded hungrily, their lips working together in a frenzy of excitement. When Tom pulled back, Danny looked a little dumbstruck, his brown straightened hair slipping aside.

"I give up." Danny murmured, before grinning, his lips tingling and stiff. Tom licked his own, the taste of Danny on his lips.

"Hey, Danny?" Tom smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna go out with me?"

Danny responded by kneeing Tom in the balls, rolling him over and pinning _him _down, before kissing him once more, but only briefly, their lips brushing together. "Definitely."

* * *

Of course, it wasn't long before Danny learnt more about the ins and outs of Tom's 'toys'.


End file.
